My Beauty angel
by roxelyn
Summary: Malaikat dilarang jatuh cinta, bagaimana bila saat ditugaskan sang malaikat melakukan kesalahan fatal?. Rate: M for lemon on final chap and Gore
1. Chapter 1

The fallen angel

Diclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Presented:

Roxelyn

**Summary:**

**Disaat seorang Malaikat diturunkan kebumi untuk melindungi manusia.**

**Sayap-sayap putih nan indah seperti salju.**

**Hingga sebuah kutukan bernama cinta menghancurkan segalanya..**

**Pair.**

**Sasuke x fem Naruto**

**Enjoyed your story guys...**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**"Namikaze Naruto!"** Suara berat dan dingin itu memanggil malaikat dihadapannya. Malaikat yang dipanggil itu maju kedepan dengan langkah gugup. **Ini hari pertamanya bertugas.** Pemimpin para malaikat itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Dia ingin anak buah yang profesional, bukan **amatiran.**

Manik emas pemimpin itu menatap tajam malaikat tersebut. Naruto-nama dari malaikat tersebut termasuk malaikat paling sempurna. Tubuhnya tergolong menggoda bagi iblis dan rambut pirang panjangnya secerah mentari pagi. Begitu indah...

**"Kau kuperintahkan turun kedunia manusia! Disana ada salah satu malaikat kematian yang akan membantumu.."** Naruto mengangguk saat mendengar tugasnya.**"Jangan ganggu malaikat itu! Karena dia juga bertugas membasmi iblis-yang-kau-tahu-apa di daerah tersebut! Tugasmu hanyalah mengawasi kegiatan manusia! "**

**"**_**Ha'i! Saya mengerti Deverix-sama!"**_Pemimpin yang disebut sebagai Deverix itu mengangguk puas sebelum membuka portal menuju dunia manusia.

**"Semoga berhasil!"** Dan disaat itu Naruto mulai memasuki portal itu, menuju dunia manusia. Dan didalam hati dia bertekad! Agar tidak mengecewakan pemimpin para malaikat tersebut. Tapi dia penasaran...

Siapa malaikat kematian yang membuat beberapa malaikat pucat tadi?

Apakah dia kuat?

Tapi sebelum dia memasuki portal dia dapat mendengar suara Deverix melalui telepati. **"Semoga beruntung..."**

**Disaat semua orang mengira dunia ini**

**Damai**

**Sesungguhnya mara bahaya selalu mengintai**

**Bahkan sebuah kalimat**

**Membawa sebuah bencana yang tidak pernah diramalkan...**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxox**

Malaikat bersurai pirang itu kini sedang menenteng tas ransel miliknya. Terima kasih akan kemampuan sihirnya yang masih amatiran. Dia mengubah dirinya sebagai gadis cupu yang norak. Kalau dia dalam wujud aslinya, apakah dia akan selamat?.

Langkahnya berhenti saat berada didepan rumah apartemen tidak terlalu mewah. Dia kemudian mengetuk pintu dan melupakan bahwa ada bel yang bisa dia tekan. **Sungguh-malaikat-yang-kudet.** "Spadaa!" Teriaknya tapi tidak ada sahutan kecuali angin dingin yang berhembus menerpa dirinya sedari tadi.

Panasnya matahari membuat sang malaiikat baru mengutuk dewa matahari yang sangat gemar mendengar keluhan manusia. Pasti dewa itu sedang tertawa karena seorang malaikat sekarang mengutuk dirinya. Entah ide dari mana dia mengeluarkan buku notes serta pena untuk menulis sesuatu.

**Bab I**

**Saya Namikaze Naruto melaporkan bahwa kondisi didunia manusia sungguh mengecewakan. Panasnya terik matahari membuat penderitaan manusia semakin menjadi-jadi. Jadi saya mohon tolong dikecilkan(?) Sedikit hawa panasnya.**

"Hahahaha! Laporan apa itu!" Suara tawa menggelegar dari mulut seorang pria dewasa disebelahnya. Naruto yang tidak menangkap hawa keberadaanya hanya tersentak kaget dan menatap horor pria disebelahnya yang masih asik tertawa. Pria yang diperkirakan Naruto berusia 25 tahun dengan rambut hitam jabrik serta manik hitam pekat membuat Naruto nyaris jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Eitss!

Peraturan pertama. **Malaikat dilarang jatuh cinta.** Pria tersebut melihat kearah Naruto dengan ramah. "Kau malaikat baru itu?" Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, bagaimana pria dihadapanya tahu bahwa dia adalah malaikat. Pria dihadapanya tertawa geli sebelum mengelurkan tanganya kehadapan Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menyambut tangan tersebut dengan heran.

"Hahaha lancang sekali aku tidak memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Tobi tapi jangan panggil aku topi..." Kekehan halus keluar dari mulut Naruto. Pria dihadapanya memiliki selera humor juga, tapi apa itu ditangannya. Benda berwarna putih yang seperti tas itu. Isinya juga macam-macam.

Menyadari arti dari arah tatapan Naruto. Tobi. "Kau lapar?" Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara dari perut Naruto.

'Blushhh

"Ayo masuk kedalam, diluar panas pastinya untukmu.." Naruto mengikuti Tobi menuju rumahnya. Tapi sebelum Tobi membuka pintunya dia melihat kearah Naruto dengan mata merah keperakan yang tajam. "Aku tidak suka pelanggar aturan dan aku tidak segan-segan membuang sampah seperti itu.."

'Glup

Aura yang dipancarkan Tobi setara dengan dewa kematian **Thanatos** tadi Naruto ikut memancarkan aura cahaya tapi keburu digeplak oleh Tobi .

'Plakk

"Ittai! Sakit tahu!" Naruto mempelototi Tobi dengan garang sementara yang dipelototi cuek bebk sambil mengulurkan sekantung plastik kearah Naruto. Naruto menaikan sebelah alinya bingung. "Ini apa?"

"Baju seragam sekolah, mulai besok kau bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen..."

"Tapi aku hanya mempelajarikan?"

"Iya aku tahu itu. Bukan berarti kau malas-malasan dirumahku, kau harus mempelajarinya dengan menyamar.." Naruto merengut saat mendengarnya. Suara bel berbunyi membuat Naruto menatap pria dihadapanya dengan heran saat Tobi menyuruhnya untuk diam dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Tobi-un! " Naruto menahan tawanya saat mendengar suara cempreng dibalik pintu dan Tobi berjalan kearah Naruto. Tobi menunjuk kearah gudang kosong dan memberi isyarat agar malaikat itu bersembunyi. Naruto menggeleng keras tapi nyaris berteriak saat kerah gaunya diangkat bersamaan dengan tubunya. Seperti mengangkat seekor kucing, Tobi memasukan malaikat itu kedalam gudang dan menguncinya. Naruto yang didalam tentu sudah mengutuk pria yang tidak jelas asal usulnya itu sedari tadi.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto penasaran setengah mati. Tapi apa daya? Pintunya dikunci dan dia tidak bisa melakukan sihir. Perlu dicatat bahwa dia masih baru dan fresh dari cetakan. Dalam artian dia tidak semahir seniornya,tapi kalau ngintip atau melihat tembus pandang dia bisa. Naruto kemudian merubah matanya menjadi ruby,layaknya pupil kucing sambil melihat kearah tamu Tobi. Telinganya meruncing layaknya rubah dan bergerak-gerak untuk menguping.

"Sudah pergi sana..jangan mengusiku Deidara.." Dia dapat melihat Tobi mendorong tubuh pria dengan rambut kuning seperti dirinya. Dengan sadis Tobi mendorong tubuh pria itu agar keluar dari rumahnya.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang saat melihat Tobi berjalan ke arah gudang dan membuka pintu tersebut. **"Well well , tukang intip. Bukankah kusuruh kau untuk diam?"** Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran dan nyaris berteriak saat tangan Tobi terulur kearahnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya takut dan bulu kuduknya merinding. Penasaran akan apa yang terjadi, Naruto membuka salah satu matanya dan melihat tangan Tobi yang terulur sedang mengambil sebuah pedang. Bukan pedang biasa.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu? Kau jaga rumah mengerti." Malaikat itu mengangguk dan melihat kearah Tobi yang berjalan kearah jendela, bersiap untuk loncat.

"Heii! Kau mau bunuh di-!" Suara Naruto tercekat saat melihat sepasang sayap hitam terbentang dibelakang tubuh Tobi dan pakaianya berubah menjadi armor khas **shinigami**.bulu-bulu sayap hitam tersebut berterbangan dan dilengkapi dengan sepasang manik merah.

Kata-kata yang ingin Naruto ucapkan tertahan diujung lidahnya. Lidahnya terasa keluh dan kaku karena penampakan hanya bisa melihat Tobi terbang keluar diikuti dengan suara burung gagak yang memecah keheningan di apartemen itu.

Ada mitos yang mengatakan..

Disaat burung gagak bersuara disaat itu pulalah akan ada kematian...

"D-dia malaikat kematian?" Naruto terduduk dilantai sambil memandang arah keluar dengan shock. Hebat! Baru satu jam dia didunia manusia dan dikejutkan dengan malaikat kematian yang muncul dihadapanya.

"S-sebenarnya apa tugasku?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxlxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxox

Xoxoxooxoxox

Keesokan harinya Naruto memilih mengurung dirinya didalam dia masih shock akan kejadian semalam. Bagaimana bisa? Malaikat baru sepertinya tinggal bersama malaikat kematian? Ini seperti hubungan antara iblis dan malaikat. Hubungan yang **terkutuk.**

Sejak semalam pula Tobi belum pulang, tapi dia bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan shinigami itu dekat, dekat sekali.

'Brakhh srakk brughh..

Naruto nyaris berteriak kaget saat mendengar suara keributan diluar, dengan cepat dia berlari keluar kamarnya dan menuju keasal suara. Disana Tobi tergeletak dengan tubuh yang basah akan keringat. Dia kehabisan tenaga semalam saat mendapatkan panggilan untuk membasmi iblis **Azura. **Inilah tugasnya selama di Konoha, dia ditugaskan membasmi iblis didaerah ini karena dikonoha , gerbang iblis terbuka dengan lebar seakan-akan membiarkan para iblis bebas.

"Tobi-san!" Pekik Naruto panik dan berlari kearah malaikat kematian itu tergeletak. Dengan cepat dia mengalirkan energinya ketubuh lemah itu agar luka-luka yang dia dapat sembuh.

"Pergilah kesekolahmu..." Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap tajam kearah Tobi dengan tajam. "Aku tidak mau! Kau sedang terluka!"

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat...!" Tobi mengulurkan kalung prisma kearah Naruto. "Bila iblis menyerang tiup permatanya.." Dan setelah itu Tobi kembali kehilangan kesadarannya. Membuat Naruto menghela nafas dan memindahkan tubuh tersebut ketempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab bila ada yang berteriak panik saat melihat wujudmu Tobi-san."Gumam Naruto tapi dia mengembalikan wujud Tobi kembali seperti semula juga dengan mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan, setelah itu cahaya biru muncul dan membungkus tubuh tersebut sehingga kembali dalam wujud semulanya.

"Aku pergi dulu Tobi-san!" Seru Naruto sambil melangkah keluar apartemen sambil tidak lupa mengganti pakaiannya dengan sihir. **Serba praktis dan tidak repot.** Sementara yang dipanggil sedari tadi sudah terlelap karena kelelahan.

Dengan riang Naruto melangkah kesekolah dengan pakaian acak-acakan. Coret kata rapi dan indah, Naruto sungguh seperti anak gembel yang tersesat. Dasi yang diikat seperti pita, rok panjang yang dia temukan digudang, baju kemeja lengan panjang dan tas koper.

Nar? Elu mau daftar ke rsj?

"E-ehh!" Naruto berkedip kaget saat melihat beberapa orang berbisik dengan pelan. '**Dia orang gila baru ya?' **Naruto berkedip polos saat mendengarnya.

Kedip..

Kedip...

Ke-"**siapa yang kalian sebut sebagai orang gila!"**

Tbc

Review ne


	2. Chapter 2

**My beautiful angel**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi kishimoto**

**Pair: Sasuke x FemNaru**

**Chapter 2:**

**The teror at school**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto kini sudah berganti penampilan, dia tidak seperti penampilan anak gembel tadi. Kebetulan salah seorang siswi disekolahnya melintas dihadapanya dan tidak lupa memberikan kotak makan siangnya. **"Anda pasti l-lapar i-ni ma-makan-makanlah."** Sungguh Naruto langsung memeluk siswi itu dan merubah penampilannya saat siswi itu sudah pergi kesekolah.

"Ini sekolahku?" Malaikat itu merengut sebal dan melangkah masuk kedalam sekolah, melewati Orochimaru-penjaga gerbang misterius. Orochimaru menyeringai senang dan baru saja dia mau memegang atau lebih tepatnya menoel bokong Naruto, dia merasakan tangannya seperti terbakar api. "Arggh!" Ringisnya sambil memegang tangannya, dia melihat kearah Naruto dengan tatapan setajam elang. "Brengsek!" Bagian bawahnya mengeras karena Naruto. Orochimaru mendesis tidak senang dan ingin hasratnya terpuaskan saat ini juga.

Naruto hanya menatap heran kearah Orochimaru yang tampak kesakitan dan tidak menyadari bandul prisma kalungnya berpendar kecil. "Bapak itu kenapa ya?" Gumam Naruto dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gedung sekolah. Dia cukup cemas akan keadaan teman sesama malaikatnya itu. "Tobi-san sudah baikan belum ya?." Pikiran Naruto melayang-layang, tidak menyadari bahwa dari arah sebaliknya seorang remaja yang sedang sakit kepala karena fansnya menuju kearahnya.

'Brukhh

"Aduh!" Ringgis Naruto saat menabrak remaja itu, sementara remaja itu hanya memandang sinis kearah Naruto. "Kalau jalan itu pakai mata dobe.." Suara datar nan dingin itu menyapa indra pendengaran yang merasa terhina segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam remaja tersebut.

"Mulutmu sopan sedikit teme! Apa seperti ini ayah dan ibumu mendidikmu! Tidak beretika!" Urat kemarahan remaja tersebut tercetak jelas dipelipisnya. Beraninya murid dihadapanya menghina ayah dan ibu satu fans remaja tersebut yang berambut seperti gulali menjitak kepala Naruto.

'Pletak

"Jaga mulutmu anak kampungan! Tidak sepantasnya kau memarahi Sasuke-kun!" Seru anak tersebut diikuti anggukan kepala fans Sasuke-remaja yang ditabrak Naruto tadi. Naruto hanya mengusap-ngusap benjolan dikepalanya. **'Dia akan kubunuh! Yahh!'** Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berjalan melewati Sasuke, tapi tanganya ditarik Sasuke.

"Dobe, siapa namamu?" Sasuke mengabaikan pekikan protes fansgirlnya. Dia sungguh tertarik terhadap anak yang berani memarahinya, apa lagi mulutnya setajam pisau. Mengingatkanya kepada mendiang pamanya yang memilih berpulang kemaha kuasa saat menyelamatkanya dari perampok.

"Naruto! Naruto Namikaze" jawab Naruto ketus. "Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto harus menahan hasrat agar tidak mencakar wajah stoic sang Uchiha. Tapi wajah Sasuke sedikit mengingatkanya kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang kini sedang tergeletak dengan lemahnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Uchiha-"

"Sasuke."

"A-apa?"

"Panggil saja Sasuke, aku tertarik kepadamu." Dan Sasuke melepas pegangan tanganya pada Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dan beberapa fans Sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Huhh dia anak aneh.." Dan Naruto berjalan keruang kepala sekolah. Dia hanya perlu menyetor wajahnya agar diantar kekelasnya. Tsunade, wanita itu juga tanpak terkejut saat melihat Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya mengerutkan keningnya saat kepala sekolah itu memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

**'Siapa wanita ini? Aku seperti mengenalnya saja'**

"Naruto, kau Naruto cucuku kann?" Tsunade menangkup wajah Naruto, air mata mengalir deras dari sepasang matanya. "Naruto..."

"Ano..saya memang Naruto, tapi sepertinya anda salah orang.." Tsunade menggeleng keras dan bersikukuh bahwa Naruto dihadapanya saat ini adalah cucunya, cucunya yang berharga.

"Maaf, tapi saya harus kekelas.." Tsunade menganguk dan menyuruh Shizune asistenya agar membawa Naruto keruangan kelasnya. Naruto hanya mengikuti Shizune dari belakang. Dia lebih memilih diam dari pada bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

"Disini kelasmu." Lamunan Naruto buyar saat suara Shizune menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Ruangan 1-A

"Ayo silahkan masuk" Shizune tersenyum lembut dan mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Selang beberapa menit pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Kakashi yang kebetulan sedang mengajar dikelas tersebut.

"Ano, Hatake-san saya mengantar murid baru." Kakashi menganguk dan melihat kearah Naruto. Jantung Kakashi berdegup kencang saat melihat Naruto, gadis itu amat mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenal dulu.

"Si-silahkan masuk." Naruto menganguk dan masuk kedalam kelasnya, dia berdiri didepan kelas sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Manik saphirnya melihat semua isi kelas tersebut.

"Nahh, kita mempunyai teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu" Naruto menganguk.

"Nama saya Namikaze Naruto, saya berasal dari Sunagakure" Kakashi menganguk puas . "Nahh Namikaze-san silahkan duduk disebelah Hyuuga Hinata." Merasa namanya disebut, Hinata mengangkat tanganya tinggi dan nyaris membuat Naruto memekik senang, karena Hinatalah yang tadi memberikanya makanan.

"Okay class we start our lesson today." Kata Kakashi saat Naruto sudah duduk disebelah Hinata dan berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

"Hinata.." Naruto mencolek lengan Hinata. Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto. "Tolong temani aku ketoilet.." Hinata menganguk dan mereka berduapun meminta izin kepada Kakashi.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa Orochimaru mengikuti mereka sedari tadi. Senyuman misterius tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Naruto mengernyit heran saat melihat Orochimaru yang mengikuti mereka dan berpura-pura sedang menelfone. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Orochimaru tapi senyumannya pudar saat dia melihat lidah Orochimaru menjulur panjang sesaat dan suara desisan layaknya ular.

"Naru-chan.."Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang mendadak pucat pasi. Hinata tahu bahwa dulu sekolah ini sering diselidiki polisi karena hilangnya beberapa siswi secara misterius. Ada yang bilang ini ulah pembunuh dan ada yang bilang ini bukan ulah manusia, lebih tepatnya iblis.

"Nani Hinata-chan?"Hinata menunjuk kearah Orochimaru berada tadi. Tapi Orochimaru sudah tidak berada ditempatnya, Naruto nyaris memekik kaget saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Katakan padaku..." Dia dapat merasakan lidah panjang menjilat lehernya. "Sihir apa yang melindungimu ..." Dia juga dapat merasakan tangan Orochimaru meraih kalungnya.

Hinata hanya membatu ditempat saat melihat kearah Naruto. Dia langsung tersadarkan saat mendengar teriakan Naruto. "Lari Hinata lari!" Tapi Hinata masih diam ditempat dengan air mata yang mengucur deras. Suara burung gagak berkoak-koak diluar. Manik saphire Naruto melihat kearah jendela. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat burung tersebut sedang berkelahi dengan ular peliharaan Orochimaru,

Orochimaru melempar kalung itu sembarangan. Dia mendesis senang saat berhasil menyentuh Naruto tanpa merasa kesakitan. Tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal kepada Naruto, gadis itu seperti diam ditempat dan dia menyadari bahwa bulu burung berwarna putih berterbangan disekelilingnya.

"A-apa?" Dan Naruto yang ada didekapannya menghilang bersamaan dengan Hinata.

.

.

"Hampir saja.." Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah bersamaan dengan Hinata. Gadis itu melihat kearah Hinata yang sepertinya malu-malu kucing. "Kau bisa sihir!" Pekik Naruto kaget. "A-ano.." Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "A-aku .."

"Tak usah dijelaskan, kau pasti penerus miko!" Hinata menganguk malu. "Aku mohon rahasiakan.." Pinta Hinata dan Naruto menggeleng keras.

"Tidak, kau harus menjelaskan! Sebenarnya sekolah apa ini!"

"Segel ..." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Segel iblis tepat dibawah sekolah ini..." Naruto meneguk ludahnya yang seperti batu. "J-jadi O-orochimaru..."

"Dia iblis ular..." Hinata mengeluarkan kalung miliknya. "Yang terkuat diantara lainnya."

Naruto menggengam tangan Hinata kuat. "Aku tahu, seseorang yang dapat menolong kita!" Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Bahkan shinigami sekalipun tidak dapat membunuhnya, dia abadi."

"Percayalah padaku!" Hinata menatap kearah Naruto. Manik saphirenya berkilat penuh kepercayaan. "Aku yakin dia bisa!"

Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto dan menepuk bahunya. "Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru, dia pasti bukanlah manusia."

"Ahahaha..." Naruto tertawa hambar dan menggaruk pelipisnya. Dia kemudian terdiam saat melihat ekor ular yang melingkar dikakinya dan kaki Hinata.

"Oh shit!"

"Kyaaa!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia merasa kepalanya tadi menghantam sesuatu yang keras dan membuatnya pingsan. "Hinata.."

"Lari Naruto! Lari!" Naruto langsung melihat kesekeliling agar dapat menemukan Hinata. "Dimana kamu!"

"Aku diatas!" Naruto melihat keatas dan dengan nafas tercekat dia menemukan Hinata yang terikat semacam jaring. "Aku menemukan ini, tangkap!" Hinata melempar kalung milik Naruto dan Naruto menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Kalung itu memiliki kekuatan mistik! Pergunakan Naruto!"

"Kalung ini..aku pikir ini hadiah."Gumam Naruto dan meniupnya layaknya meniup lilin ulang tahun.

"Yang serius Naruto!"

"Err akan kucoba sekali lagi.." Naruto meniup kalung itu dengan lembut dan tak lupa menyebutkan mantra. "(*)Θάνατος". Bandul prisma dikalung itu bersinar terang membuat Hinata itu perlahan meredup membuat Naruto bersweatdrope ria. "Dasar pembohong..."

"Siapa yang kau sebut pembohong.." Kata Orochimaru yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Seringaian tanpak diwajah buruk rupa miliknya, dia menjilati tubuh Naruto dengan lidahnya, membuat Naruto mendesis jijik karena ulahnya.

"Kau bukan manusia..." Desis Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman lidah Orochimaru. "Kau iblis!"

"Hahaha! Aku iblis terkuat, bahkan shinigamipun tak dapat membunuhku.."

"Aku akan melawanmu!(*)Αλλαγή!" Seketika tubuh Naruto diselimuti cahaya yang menyilaukan mata dan saat cahaya itu menghilang tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi wujud aslinya. Sepasang sayap putih terbentang dibelakang punggungnya dan pedang keperakan tersemat manis dipinggangnya.

"Kau! Malaikat!" Seru Orochimaru dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Benar! Dan kau akan bertemu dengan ajalmu!" Naruto mengepakan kedua sayapnya dengan kuat sehingga membuat Orochimaru terpelanting kebelakang. Sangking kuatnya kepakan sayap Naruto tembok yang terkena terpaan anginya hancur dibuatnya.

"Hinata, kau diatas saja dibawah berbahaya!" Hinata menganguk.

"Khe.." Orochimaru berusaha bangkit dan tersenyum senang. "Malaikat rendahan sepertimu tidak dapat membunuhku..."Kata Orochimaru dengan senang, tapi dia bisa merasakan lehernya ditahan oleh sesuatu yang tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau pedangku yang membungkammu selamanya?" Desis Naruto penuh kebencian.

**'C-cepat'** Orochimaru segera menendang tubuh Naruto, tapi Naruto langsung menghindar dari serangan Orochimaru dan menghantamkan gagang pedangnya kearah perut Orochimaru. Orochimaru menahan serangan Naruto dengan kedua tanganya.

"Kau terlalu lambat." Naruto menyeringai sadis tapi terdiam saat melihat Hinata yang menjadi batu karena tatapan Orochimaru.

"H-hinata!"

"Nani Naruto-chan, kau berisik sekali.." Kata Hinata dari belakang Naruto. "Aku tidak akan mudah dikalahkan oleh iblis ceroboh seperti dia..."

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata-chan, kalung tadi.."

"Lempar kearahnya saja.." Naruto menganguk dan bersiap melempar kalung tersebut kearah Orochimaru. Kalung tersebut terlempar kearah Orochimaru dan membuat iblis tersebut menjerit kesakitan..

"Kalung itu satu-satunya harapan kita!" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari, " kita harus kembali kekelas!" Naruto menganguk dan merubah wujudnya kembali seperti semula.

.

"Kyaa!" Pekik kedua gadis itu sambil berlari dilorong awal mereka tadi ingin kembali kekelas, tapi apa daya? Orochimaru mengejar mereka dalam wujud ularnya.

"Naru-chan! Lakukan hal yang berguna!"

"Aku berusaha Hinata-chan!" Teriak Naruto dengan panik sambil melempar bola bola energi kearah Orochimaru yang dengan mudah menghindarinya.

Naruto kemudian berkonsentrasi untuk menghubungi Tobi via telepati, tapi yang didapatnya nihil karena pancaran energi Tobi tidak dapat dia rasakan sama sekali.

"Hinata-chan! Apa kau merasakan aura malaikat selain aku?!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghindari kibasan ekor Orochimaru. Hinata menggeleng sambil melakukan hal serupa.

"Apa kau gila! Sudah kukatakan shinigami sekalipun tak akan bisa mengalahkannya! Kecuali.."

"Kecuali apa!"

"Shinigami yang ditugaskan untuk membas-kyaa!" Teriak Hinata saat ekor Orochimaru melilit tubuhnya. Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar saat melihatnya.

"Hinata-chan!" Seru Naruto panik. "Lepaskan dia iblis brengsek!"

Orochimaru menyeringai senang dan memperkuat cengkramannya ketubuh Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa mendesis kesakitan.

"La-lari Naruto-chan.. Ukh.." Tubuh Hinata terkulai lemas dan Orochimaru semakin semangat melilit tubuh tersebut. Mata emas Orochimaru berkilat bahaya dan lidah panjangnya menjulur keluar.

"Sekarang malaikatku,apa kau ingin menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku atau melihat temanmu mati.."

Naruto menggeleng keras sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak bisa menyerahkan kesucian pada iblis. Keturunanya akan membuat bumi dalam bahaya.

Teriakan yang memilukan terdengar dari bibir Orochimaru, Naruto segera membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke dengan pedangnya menebas ekor ular milik Orochimaru.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres dengan penjaga itu chi!" Sasuke menghapus jejak darah Orochimaru sambil memasang wajah jijik. "Bahkan aroma darahnya saja membuatku mual."

"Sa-sasuke..." Naruto terduduk diatas lantai saat melihat Sasuke, lututnya mendadak lemas dan energinya seakan-akan diambil secara paksa.

"T-tapi?"

"Kau ketoilet terlalu lama dobe, dan aku mencarimu ternyata.."

"Ini bukanlah cara membunuhku!" Teriak Orochimaru dengan garang dan ekornya yang terputus tadi kembali menyatu. "Tapi ini adalah ajal kalian!"

"You must be fucking kidding me! He is imortal!"

"Aku tidak tahu teme!" Teriak Naruto yang kalap saat Orochimaru kembali bangkit. "Teme! Lemparkan pedangmu padaku!"

"Jangan bercanda dobe! Ini bukan mainan!"

"Sudah lemparkan saja!" Sasuke kemudian melempar pedangnya kearah Naruto. Naruto menangkap pedang itu dan berlari kearah Orochimaru. Roknya berkibar karena terpaan angin dan Naruto kemudian melompat keatas. Gerakan tanganya begitu gemulai saat mengayunkan pedang tersebut untuk menebas kepala Orochimaru, tapi Orochimaru berkelit dan mengibaskan ekornya kearah Naruto. Naruto terpental saat menerima hantaman telak dari ekor tersebut.

"Dobe!" Sasuke menatap horor kearah tubuh Naruto yang terpental menghantam tembok. Naruto hanya meringis sambil menatap tajam kearah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru berdecak meremehkan. "Kau lebih kuat dari malaikat semalam, aku kagum kepadamu. Kalau kau bertemu malaikat yang kumaksud, sampaikan salamku untuknya." Naruto menggeram marah saat mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud.

'_**Hati-hatilah kepada i-iblis ukh..ular. Dia m-menyerap e-energiku..'**_ Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya emosi. Dia masih ingat bahwa bagaimana kondisi Tobi tapi pagi. Dimana dia menemukan Tobi tergeletak tanpa tenaga, dia tidak menemukan sedikit lukapun padanya tapi energinya berkurang drastis.

**'Se-sebelum dia menghi-hisap habis energiku, aku mem-membuat kalung ini u-untuk membunuhnya. Aliri energimu bersama hembusan nafasmu, dia akan menjadi panah berserta busurnya..'**

Naruto kemudian berlari mengambil kalung tersembut dan kembali meniupnya. Sasuke menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan gadis pirang itu. Mata Sasuke melebar saat cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, dia ingin berteriak tapi dia mendapati bahwa Naruto sudah memegang panah miliknya dan membidiknya tepat kearah jantung Orochimaru.

**'Itu akan menjadi senjatamu...'**. Naruto berterima kasih kepada Tobi yang memberinya senjata didunia ini. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Tobi, tapi dia keburu tidak sadarkan diri karena harus memulihkan dirinya.

Manik saphirenya menatap tajam kearah Orochimaru, tatapanya setajam elang membuat iblis ular itu sedikit bergidik takut. "Ini balasan karena kau melukai Hinata-chan!" Anak panah itu melesat dan menancap kelengan Orochimaru, Sasuke menahan nafasnya saat melihat itu. Dia harus hati-hati atau nyawanya akan dijemput shinigami.

"Ini karena kau membuat Sasuke terlibat dalam hal berbahaya!" Anak panah kembali meluncur kearah Orochimaru dan mengenai kakinya. Orochimaru berteriak pilu saat anak panah itu seakan-akan seperti bor mesin yang berusaha meremukannya.

"Dan ini untuk kematianmu selamanya!" Orochimaru menatap horor kearah anak panah yang terarah kekepalanya dan sukses merengut nyawanya saat itu juga.

Naruto terduduk lemas karena ini pertama kalinya dia membunuh, dia tidak pernah membunuh sebelumnya. Dia menjatuhkan panah berserta busurnya, tangan mungilnya menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya erat. "Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau hampir terbunuh!"

"Hiks gomenne...hontou ni gomenne.."

Hari itu Sasuke menemani Naruto yang terus menangis tanpa henti diikuti hujan yang mendadak mengguyur konoha seakan-akan mengerti perasaan Naruto saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Oyasuminasai, author baru service hp soalnya dia macem pasien sekarat gitu. Soo chap kedepanya agak lama semi hiatsu mwehehhehe

Soalnya masih mau diservice ni hp oke ;)

ᵗʰᵃᶰᵏ ᵧₒᵤ ⌣̈ buat yang review dan silent reader :*


	3. Chapter 3

**My beautiful angel**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi kishimoto**

**Chapter 3:**

**Uncle Obito?**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

A/N: buat salah satu flammer ada note khusus buat orang katarak macem kamu ok !

...

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus helai pirang Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto menganguk karena sudah merasa lebih sedikit tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Dimana Hinata-chan?" Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya,berusaha menemukan temannya tersebut. "Dan teme.." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan datar. "Bagaimana kau bisa melihat sosok iblis Orochimaru?'

"Aku Uchiha dobe.."Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Dan Uchiha selalu berurusan dengan mahluk seperti Orochimaru.."

"Heii kalau mau pacaran tolong aku sebentar!" Teriak Hinata yang merasa keberatan karena tertindih ekor Orochimaru. "Singkirkan benda menjijikan ini!"

Sasuke berjalan kearah Hinata sambil tersenyum meledek dan mengangkat ekor Orochimaru yang terputus tersebut. "Maaf kau tidak kelihatan karena memakai selimut ekor ular.."

"Tcih.!" Hinata berdecih sebal sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor. "Aku tidak bisa kembali kesekolah, aroma mahluk menjijikan itu membuatku mual!"

"Aku juga.." Naruto mengendus-ngendus lengan bajunya dan langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya didepan wajahnya. "Baunya sangat busuk."

"Aku rasa manusia normal seperti teman sekelas kita tidak akan terganggu." Kata Sasuke sambil membetulkan letak kemeja pakaianya. "Mereka bukan anak-anak spesial seperti kita."

"Spesial?" Beo Hinata sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon agar tidak membongkar rahasianya selama ini. "Ahh iya kalau ditambah Naruto-chan kita memiliki 3 anak spesial sekarang!" Seru Hinata berpura-pura senang dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Naruto agar gadis itu tenang.

"Hn, dobe.."

"Apa teme?"

"Kau tinggal didekat sekolahkan?" Tanya Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menganguk sebagai jawabannya. "Baguslah! Naruto-chan ayo kita bolos dan membersihkan diri dirumahmu." Ucap Hinata sambil melihat kearah Naruto dengan memohon layaknya seorang anak kecil yang meminta izin untuk bermain diluar. Tidak tahan akan tatapan mata Hinata, Naruto pun mengizinkan gadis indigo tersebut agar mengunjungi rumahnya tersebut. Tentu saja Sasuke memaksa ikut dan Naruto dengan sangat berat hati mengizinkanya.

.

"Disini rumahku." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk apartemen kecil yang baru dia tempati semalam. Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah pintu apartemen dan menekan bel dirumah tersebut. Selang beberapa menit pintu itu terbuka menampakan sosok yanga amat familiar bagi Sasuke selama ini. Jantung remaja itu berdegup kencang saat melihat sosok pria dewasa dihadapannya.

"Paman Obito?" Pria itu menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Naruto menatap bingung kearah Sasuke begitu juga Hinata, "kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Dia pamanku.."

"Kau salah orang.."Kata pria itu sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto menuntut jawaban, tapi aroma dari tubuh Naruto dan Hinata membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, "bau sekali, kau pergi kesekolah atau menjadi gembel?" Naruto merengut saat mendengar penuturan pria tersebut.

"Anda bisa mencium aroma ini?"Tanya Hinata heran sementara pria itu menganguk. "Hidungku sensitive.." Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar alasan itu. "Jadi Naruto.." Hinata menatap kearah Naruto menuntut jawaban. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia?" Beo Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Tobi. "Dia pemilik apartemen ini aku hanya menumpang saja. Benarkan oni-san!" Kata Naruto sambil memberi isyarat kearah Tobi yang hanya menghela nafas panjang. Manik onix Tobi kemudian melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih membatu ditempat.

"Apa temanmu itu berubah menjadi batu pajangan?" Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung mengumpulkan kesadaranya kembali. Didalam hati dia ingin sekali memeluk sosok yang diyakini sebagai pamannya, tetapi sepertinya Tobi memang bukan Obito.

"Sasuke?!" Panggil Naruto tapi Sasuke kembali melamun. "Hoii bumi kepada teme!" Seru Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke.

**'S-sasuke...m-maaf..p-paman hanya b-bisa me-menjagamu s-sampai s-sini..'** Pesan terakhir pamannya terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Sasuke sedari tidak menyadari bawah sedari tadi Naruto sudah menepuk pipinya agar pria itu kembali kesadarannya.

"Naruto.." Panggil Tobi sambil menatap kearah Sasuke. Naruto yang dipanggil tentu saja menatap langsung kearah Tobi. "Ambilkan teh untuk tamu kita.." Gadis pirang itu menganguk dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat teh, Hinata tentu saja mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Alhasil kedua gadis itu memutuskan membuat kue sebagai teman minum teh nanti.

Sasuke sendiri masih mematung ditempat, memori dimana tubuh Obito tergeletak tanpa nyawa dihadapanya masih terbayang-bayang layaknya film yang diputar-putar.

"Uchiha!" Sasuke berkedip saat nama marganya dipanggil oleh Tobi. "Kau Uchiha kann?"

"I-iya.."Jawab Sasuke sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Maukah kau menceritakanku apa yang menganggumu?"

"Baiklah.." Sasuke duduk disofa yang disediakan, begitu juga dengan Tobi yang dudup tepat dihadapanya.

"Pamanku... Lebih tepatnya mendiang pamanku amat mirip dengan anda..."

"Hahh?"Hanya itu reaksi yang dikeluarkan Tobi saat ini. Dia masih belum mencerna bagaimana seorang manusia bisa mirip dengannya? Jelas-jelas dia tidak berienkarnasi menjadi manusia saat mati dulu?.

"Akan kuceritakan.." Sasuke mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Bagaimana dia meninggal..."

**Flashback**

**Disaat itu hujan badai menyelimuti Konoha. Sasuke yang masih berusia sembilan tahun itu kini sedang menunggu pamannya-Obito untuk menjemputnya pulang dari sekolah. Dia menghentakan kakinya kelantai sekolah dengan sebal karena sudah lebih dari satu jam dia menunggu pamannya itu.**

**Suara klakson mobil membuat mood Sasuke sedikit membaik saat menemukan mobil pamanya, tapi dia bisa menangkap bahwa kondisi mobil itu tidak bagus sama sekali dan penyok disamping kanan.**

**"Paman Obito?" Panggil Sasuke saat melihat pamanya itu datang dalam keadaan wajah tegang, dia dapat melihat pedang katana pamanya yang jarang dikeluarkan itu kini terletak manis dikursi belakang.**

**"Masuk Sasuke!" Perintah Obito tegas, Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat mendengar nada yang amat jarang dikeluarkan Obito tersebut. **

**Sasuke kemudian masuk kedalam mobil yang menurut Sasuke pantas diganti baru karena sudah rusak parah. "Kenapa mobilnya hancur paman?"**

**Obito mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke dan segera menginjak pedal gas. Sasuke tentu saja terkejut saat melihat kecepatan yang dipakai Obito. "Paman! Pelan-pelan dong!" Teriak Sasuke tapi dia terdiam saat mendengar pekikan yang memilukan telinga dibelakang sana. Penasaran akan asal suara tersebut Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. "Jangan lihat kebelakang Sasuke!" Bentak Obito dan sukses membuat anak itu menurut kepada Obito.**

**"Paman itu apa?"**

**"Anak kecil diam saja!"**

**Sasuke akhirnya merengut dan melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia tahu bahwa keluarganya bisa melihat hal-hal mistis sejak dulu. Sasuke yakin, pamanya pasti melihat mahluk yang mengerikan.**

**Obito sedari tadi sibuk menyetir dan sesekali sibuk melihat kebelakang, dia mengabaikan beberapa pejalan kaki yang nyaris tertabrak olehnya. Suara pekikan yang memilukan telinga itu kembali terdengar. Obito dapat melihat mahluk itu dari kaca spion mobilnya. Mahluk yang berbadan seperti naga tapi kepalanya mirip burung elang. "Sial!" Umpatnya sambil membanting stirnya kekanan saat mahluk itu menembakan bola energi, sayangnya Obito tidak dapat mengendalikan keseimbangan mobilnya sehingga dia menabrak pembatas jalanan.**

**"Ittai!" Seru Sasuke saat kepalanya menghantam pintu mobil, beruntung mobil tersebut memiliki kantung udara otomatis sehingga tidak ada cedera serius yang terjadi.**

**"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" Tanya Obito sambil mengecek keadaan keponakanya. Sasuke menganguk dan dia sedikit terkejut saat Obito menggendong tubuhnya dan meraih katana.**

**"Paman, kenapa paman seperti dikejar rentenir?"**

**"Diam Sasuke!" Kata Obito sambil berlari menuju lorong-lorong gelap agar mahluk itu tidak dapat mengetahui keberadaanya. Sasuke ingin protes saat tubuhnya ingin dimasukan dalam tempat sampah besar tapi tatapan tajam dari Obito cukup membuatnya bungkam.**

**"Kau sembunyi disini!" Obito memberikan ponsel miliknya kepada Sasuke. "Cobalah telepon ayahmu, aku yakin dia bisa melacakmu lewat gps." Sasuke menganguk dan menahan nafas saat tutup tempat sampah itu dikunci Obito, beruntung ada semacam ventilasi udara disana sehingga Sasuke tidak akan mati pengap karenanya.**

**Obito berdiri dihadapan mahluk itu, mahluk itu meraung kuat sekali sambil mengibaskan ekornya penuh emosi.**

**"Griffin.." Desis Obito sambil memasang posisi kuda-kuda, mahluk itu merasa tertantang oleh Obito sehingga dia terbang kearah Obito dengan cepat. Obito tentu reflkes mengayunkan katananya sehingga membuat luka goresan pada perut mahluk itu.**

**Griffin meraung saat menerima sabetan senjata Obito, dia tidak tinggal diam. Griffin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menyemburkan api kepada Obito. Obito yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah tembok dan seakan-akan dia berjalan ketembok. Saat keseimbangan Obito mulai goyah dia kemudia bersalto kebelakang sebingga bola api griffin tidak mengenai dirinya.**

**Obito berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna dan langsung memulai serangannya yang kedua. Obito berlari kearah Griffin ,incaranya hanya satu saat ini yaitu jantung Griffin.**

**Griffin yang menyadarinya langsung mengibaskan ekornya sehingga Obito terpental terkena kibasan ekor tersebut dan menghantam tembok.**

**Sasuke yang melihat pertarungan pamannya dari ventilasi hanya meringis seakan-akan mewakili rasa sakit Obito saat ini.**

**Perlahan-lahan Obito berusaha berdiri dengan cedera parah yang dideritanya saat ini, salah satu tulang rusuknya patah akibat serangan Griffin tadi. Obito kembali memasang posisi bersiap untuk menyerang,hal itu tentu membuat Griffin tidak kelihatan senang dan membentangkan kedua sayapnya lebar-lebar. Griffin mengibaskan kedua sayapnya dan membuat beberapa helai bulunya ikut terbawa angin tapi bulu sangat keras dan tajam.**

**Obito kembali terpental akibat kibasan sayap Griffin, dia juga harus menanggung luka saat bulu-bulu Griffin menancap ditubuhnya. Dia harus dapat bertahan karena akan bahaya untuk Sasuke.**

**Dengan tubuh penuh luka dan bersimbah darah Obito berlari kearah Griffin dengan kecepatan penuh, dia menangkis setiap serangan Griffin kepadanya dengan katana miliknya. Obito kemudia menebas sebelah sayap Griffin, membuat cairan hijau yang menjijikan menyembur keluar diikuti teriakan Griffin yang penuh kesakitan.**

**Obito tidak berfikir untuk bermain dengan mahluk dihadapanya, dengan cepat dia memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat dan langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke dada Griffin. Mahluk itu meraung kesakitan, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan dimakan oleh api.**

**Obito bernafas lega saat ini, dia kemudian berjalan kearah tempat persembunyian Sasuke. Dia kemudian membuka pintu tong sampah tersebut dan Sasuke langsung menyembulkan kepalanya sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam "aku merindukanmu oksigen-chan yang segar!"**

**Obito tersenyum kikuk melihat tingkah keponakannya, tapi senyuman itu digantikan ekspresi wajah yang kesakitan. Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya bisa menatap horor kearah dada Obito. Dada Obito sepertinya ditusuk dari belakang oleh sesuatu yang tajam dan langsung menghancurkan jantungnya.**

**Obito melihat kearah benda yang menusuknya dari belakang. "Uhuk..." Dia menjatuhkan katana miliknya dan dia bisa mendengar suara raungan monster yang dikalahkannya tadi menghilang, monster itu puas karena dapat membawa Obito keneraka bersama dirinya.**

**Perlahan-lahan ekor tersebut menghilang dan meninggalkan lubang menganga besar didada Obito. Obito hanya bisa melihat raut wajah syok Sasuke sebelum tubuhnya limbung dang menghantam tanah.**

**Sasuke segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh pamannya yang semakin lama semakin dingin. Suara tangisan khas bocah terdengar, Sasuke takut karena dia hanya sendirian disana.**

**"Paman! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian hwee!" Isak Sasuke sambil mengguncang tubuh Obito. Obito hanya menatap nanar kearah keponakannya, dia ingin mengingat setiap inchi dari wajah keponakan kecilnya sebelum malaikat kematian menjemputnya.**

**Perlahan, Obito menyentuh pipi putih Sasuke dengan tanganya yang berlumuran darah. Sasuke memegang tangan pamanya yang ada dipipinya, dia dapat mencium bau anyir darah. Sasuke semakin takut saat melihat cahaya kehidupan disepasang mata pamannya semakin menghilang "S-sasuke...m-maaf..p-paman hanya b-bisa me-menjagamu s-sampai s-sini..." Kata Obito sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, tangannya terkulai kebawah dan menghantam tanah. **

**Sasuke hanya menatap nanar kearah jasab Obito yang semakin mendingin karena sang pemilik tubuh sudah meninggalkan raganya didunia ini. Dihadapan anak kecil seperti Sasuke.**

**"Pamaann!" Teriak Sasuke diikuti turunya hujan dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar seakan-akan mewakili perasaan duka yang amat dalam bagi Sasuke.**

**"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh setiap iblis yang aku temui!"**

**Flash back off**

Sasuke menghela nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan perasaanya yang berkecamuk saat ini. Dia meminum teh yang disediakan Naruto tadi, gadis itu kini duduk disebelah Hinata yang ikut merasa sedih akan kejadiaan yang dialami Sasuke dulu.

Naruto kemudian melihat kearah Tobi yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, pria itu berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat ketiga remaja itu terkejut. Tobi kemudian meraih salah satu buku yang ada dirak buku miliknya. Buku tua yang sudah usang dan berdebu, dia meniup buku tersebut sehingga terlihat jelas judul dari buku tersebut. O daímonas kósmo.

"Dunia.." Wajah Hinata memucat pasi saat membaca judul dari buku tersebut dan membuat kedua temannya mengernyit heran saat melihat tingkah Hinata tersebut. "Iblis.."

"Kau bisa membaca tulisan ini?" Tanya Tobi heran dan membuka lembaran pertama tulisan tersebut. "Aku menemukannya diperpustakaan.." Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan **'dasar pembohong.'**

Hinata menganguk dan mengambil buku yang tebalnya mengerikan tersebut dari Tobi dan membacanya pada lembaran pertama. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera disana. "Daijebouka Hinata-chan?"Tanya Naruto cemas saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang amethyst Hinata.

"Naruto-chan.." Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata saat namanya dipanggil oleh gadis indigo tersebut. Hinata mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

"Bumi sedang.." Kali ini Sasuke ikut tertarik dan melihat Hinata dengan seksama seakan-akan menunggu jawaban dari gadis tersebut.

"**Sekarat..."** Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Tobi. Pria itu menggeleng saat mengerti arti tatapan Naruto. "Pólemos chília chrónia" suara datar nan berat terdengar dari Tobi. "Perang seribu tahun dimana para malaikat dan iblis bertarung habis-habisan.."

"Tapi! Bukankah perang seribu tahun hanya mitologi yunani kuno!" Seru Sasuke.

"Tidak..perang seribu tahun itu nyata.."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto dan dia menerima jawaban tersebut melalui telepati. _**Karena aku ikut berperang seribu tahun lalu dan akan terjadi di zaman ini disaat gerhana bulan dan matahari terjadi secara bersamaan**_

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang saat mendengarnya. Disaat matahari dan bulan mengalami gerhana secara bersamaan, disiang hari terjadi gerhana matahari dan disaat malam terjadi gerhana bulan.

Hinata yang membaca tulisan tersebut semakin takut dan takut saat membaca tulisan yang tertera dibuku tersebut "tartarus..akan terbuka.." Dan gadis indigo itu langsung berteriak seakan-akan melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sesuatu yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, dimana bumi akan mengalami perang. Umat manusia akan hancur.

"Hinata-chan! Sadarlah!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis itu tetapi gadis itu tetap berteriak dan melempar buku tersebut keatas. Semuanya sibuk menenangkan gadis miko tersebut sebelum buku tersebut jatuh ditengah-tengah mereka dan menunjukan halaman dimana manusia mengalami siksaan dibawah kekuasaan iblis.

Hinata terkulai lemah setelah berteriak seperti kerasukan, kesadarannya menghilang dan membuat Naruto semakin cemas.

"Bawa dia kekamar Naruto!" Naruto menurut dan menggendong tubuh Hinata perlahan dan membawanya kedalam kamarnya. Sasuke hanya menatap Tobi dengan heran seakan-akan bertanya.

**Apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dilihat sang miko?**

**Tbc**

**A/n: bagi yg gak suka pair ini gak usah baca, author gak perlu reader gak ada sopan santunnya, sejak kapan author bejad! Ingat ya saya dulu diajarin virgo-senpai buat ff gore dsb! Kalau author mau author bisa buat discotinued!**

**Jadi gak sakit kepala mikirin ceritanya! Rencananya ini mau dihapus tapi virgo-senpai bilang jangan! Kalau baca ff itu bagus" teliti! Bejad bejad**

**Endamu lah bejad!**

**Ahh iya kalau cara pengetikan author salah gara-gara sistem hp author kayak gini jadi susah =,=a ahhh gomene kebawa emosi tadi, kalau bisa ditonjok lewat dunia virtual uda author tonjok dah -a**

**Jaa ne review ^^/**

**Ps: jika ada chap selanjutnya itu asisten author karena author kerja, arigatou virgo-senpai yang da ngizinin adeknya jadi asisten author ^m^/**

**Review!**

**Tapi yang sopan, kalau gak sopan author males ngelanjutin -a ngeflamenya kurang ajar jadi emosi**


	4. Chapter 4

**My beautyful angel**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter: 4**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dimana Hinata sedang tidur disana. "Dia sudah tidur.." Naruto berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengambil minuman didalamnya, tetapi saat dia membuka kulkas itu dia sedikit tercekat karena kulkas itu kosong melompong dan hanya ada sekotak jus dan susu.

Naruto kemudian meraih sekotak susu tersebut dan meminumnya, dia kemudian melihat kearah Sasuke yang sepertinya serius dengan buku yang dipinjamnya tadi. "Oni-san ada dimana?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya menunjuk kamar disampingnya. "Dia masuk kedalam sana dan aku mendengar suara aneh didalamnya..." Naruto menganguk berjalan kearah kamar tersebut. Naruto kemudian mengetuk pintu itu pelan tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Gadis itu kemudian memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya. Pintu tersebut tidak dikunci dan membuat Naruto mengernyit heran, dia kemudian mendorong pintu itu dan menemukan kamar itu gelap gulita tanpa ada cahaya sama sekali."Gelap sekali.." Naruto kemudian meraba-raba tembok untuk menemukan saklar lampu yang dia butuhkan. Gadis itu akhirnya menemukan saklar lampu dan menekanya, cahaya langsung menerangi tempat itu dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat menemukan kamar itu seperti kapal pecah sementara sipelaku sedang mengobrak abrik kamarnya. "I-ini.." Tobi menoleh kearah Naruto yang mematung, gadis itu sepertinya amat marah akan kondisi kamarnya saat ini yang bisa dibilang seperti dirampok oleh sekawanan pencuri.

"Hmm.."Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan berjalan menghampiri Tobi yang sepertinya berhasil menemukan beberapa benda yang dia butuhkan dulu. Dia sedikit tertarik akan kipas tangan berwarna putih yang cantik dan menarik perhatianya. Menyadari kemana arah tatapan Naruto, Tobi kemudian mengambil kipas itu dan membukanya sehingga kipas tangan itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan corak-corak rumit namun terkesan elegan tersebut.

"Cantik.." Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar tapi dia langsung merasakan sakit saat kepalanya diketuk menggunakan kipas tersebut. "Untukmu.." Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar saat mendengarnya dan nyaris berteriak senang kalau Tobi tidak menatapnya dengan tajam. "Untuk senjata, bukan untuk mainan."Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran sebelum kipas itu kembali terbuka lebar dan Tobi memakai kipas itu sendirian agar sedikit sejuk.

"Itu senjata apa?"

"Excalibur.." Naruto tertawa pelan, bagaimana pisau suci mengambil bentuk kipas aneh seperti itu. "Nama ya-" "nama kipas ini excalibur, senjata milik Pandora dulu.."

"Tapi itu hanya kipas tangan.."

"Simpan saja, kipas tangan itu bisa membelahmu menjadi dua.." Naruto menganguk dan mengambil kipas itu. "Tapi kamar ini.." Tobi hanya menghela nafas dan menjetikan jarinya, kamar tersebut otomatis menjadi rapi seakan-akan kamar tersebut digerakan oleh angin.

"Aku lupa kau bisa sihir.." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Gadis itu kemudian melihat kearah kotak susu ditanganya. "Mau minum?"Tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan kotak minuman itu, Tobi hanya menggeleng. "Kapan kau akan belajar bahwa aku berbeda denganmu?"

"Berbeda seperti apa?"

"Malaikat kematian tidak bisa menikmati makanan dan minuman.."Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang saat mendengarnya, dia kemudian melihat kearah kotak susu digenggamanya. "Apapun yang kami makan akan hancur menjadi debu saat menyentuh lidah, begitu juga dengan minuman..."

"Lantas, bagaimana kalian bertahan hidup?"

"Membunuh atau mengambil nyawa manusia itu akan menjadi energi kami.." Naruto tersenyum hambar saat mendengarnya, pantas isi kulkasnya kosong."Tapi kalau kau mau makan kau bisa belanja diminimarket.." Tobi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil kartu kredit. "Belanjalah sepuasmu, belilah makanan atau snack yang kau inginkan.." Naruto menganguk dan mengambil kartu kredit tersebut.

"Ini plastik.."

"Yang bilang itu emas siapa? Sudahlah pergilah berbelanja dan ajak teman laki-lakimu.."

"Kau mengusirku.."

"Sudah pergi sana!"

...

...

...

...

"Kenapa kau mengajakku, tidak bisa pergi sendiri apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil bersungut-sungut ria, dia tadi sedang asiknya membaca novel horor yang dia dapatkan di rak buku tadi. Naruto hanya tersenyum polos.

"Aku baru mengenal kota ini."Jawab Naruto sambil melihat rak-rak makanan di mini market tersebut dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang pria berambut biru keabu-abuan tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi untuk apa kau membeli jus sebanyak ini?"

"Aku suka jus, terutama yang orange ini."Kata Naruto sambil mendorong keranjang belanjaanya dan membawanya kekasir. Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang seakan-akan menjadi bodyguardnya.

Sasuke terus menggoda Naruto karena membeli coklat yang banyak dan tentu saja Naruto protes karena dia belum pernah mencoba makanan ini. Selama perjalanan pulang adu mulut masih terjadi dan menyapa indra pendengaran pejalan tawa juga terdengar saat Naruto melontarkan beberapa lelucon.

"Ano teme.."Naruto meremas kain pakaian Sasuke dan sukses membuat remaja itu menoleh kearahnya. "Hmm?" Remaja emo itu sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya karena sang ibu sedang membomnya dengan ratusan pesan .**Sasuke anakku, buah hatiku, permataku, intanku.. Kapan kau pulang nakk...** Sasuke menampar innernya sendiri saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Mikoto kepada dirinya. "Teme! Kalau dipanggil liat!" Naruto menarik baju kemeja sekolah Sasuke sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya... Ngambek..

"Nani..dobe.." Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang melihat kearah dirinya dengan **pupy eyes ** yang terkutuk dan-hei! Kenapa Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto dengan telinga dan ekor anjing..

Ugghh! Cobaan apa lagi ini kami-sama...

"Aku lapar.." Tatapan mata Naruto semakin menggemaskan karenanya dan Sasuke bersumpah dia melihat Naruto seperti anjing kecil yang dimasukan dalam box, di box itu tertulis **tolong pungut aku.** Great! Halusinasi macam apa ini? **'Mungkin aniki sedang menjampi-jampi aku hweee..!'** Batinnya edan yang menyalahkan sang kakak yang jelas-jelas ogah menjampi sang adik atau digoreng oleh ibunya.

**'Atau ini gara-gara aku makan tomat kebanyakan! Kami-sama! Engkau mengutukku!'**

"...me"

"...teme"

"Teme tungkik!" Teriak Naruto emosi kepada Sasuke yang asik dengan dunia khayalan aneh didalam pikiranya. Sasuke bekedip tiga kali, menandakan bahwa pikiranya kembali normal dan memasang wajah **i'm-back-for-busnise**.

"Urusai dobe, kau seperti anak kucing yang mencari makanan!" Dan kali ini Sasuke kembali membayangkan Naruto seperti anak kucing kecil yang menggemaskan. **'Kami-sama kenapa engkau menciptakan manusia seperti dia..'**

"Aku lapar teme **LAPAR!'** Kata Naruto sambil menekankan kata-kata lapar terhadap Sasuke dan terpaksa Sasuke membawa gadis itu kerumah makan langgananya dulu.

...Ramen Ichiraku

Sasuke berjalan masuk kedalam kedai tersebut diikuti Naruto yang mengikutinya seperti anak ayam yang takut kehilangan induknya.

"Paman, miso ramen satu dan kau mau apa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang membaca daftar menu.

"Ehhh aku sepertimu saja teme.."Sasuke menganguk dan memesan dua mangkuk miso ramen dan dua gelas minuman bersoda.

"Ini dia pesananya.." Salah satu pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto melihat kearah miso ramen miliknya dan menoel-noel telur dengan sumpitnya. Dia penasaran, sebenarnya apa saja nama bahan dimasakan ini?

"Itu makanan dobe bukan mainan.." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar menegur saat melihat Naruto asik bermain dengan telur ramen tersebut. Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan ..

"Ini apa teme?"

...What the

Hell?

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya dan tertawa pelan. "Astaga dobe..hahaha aku tidak menyangka kau begitu baka hahaha.." Naruto mengambil sumpitnya dan memukulnya dengan keras kekepala Sasuke dan sukses membuat remaja tersebut meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit dobe!"

"Salahmu sendiri teme!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan berdecak sebal, dia kembali menikmati makanan yang tersajikan melirik kearah Naruto yang sepertinya sudah memakan makanan tersebut.

"Pelan-pelan dobe nanti tersedak.." Kata Sasuke saat melihat kecepatan makan Naruto yang melebihi kecepatan Valentino rossi saat balapan sepeda bareng jokowi(?).

"Hihi hehak!" Ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh dan membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan saat melihat noda saus dipipi gadis tersebut. Sasuke mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkan noda saus dipipi Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya tentu saja berblushing ria karena ulah Sasuke.

**'Kyaa! Apa-apaan ini! Wajahku kenapa panas sekali!'**

"Dobe kau seperti tomat!" Celetuk Sasuke tanpa dosa dan mengigit pipi tembam gadis tersebut. "Arrrggh!" Naruto refleks menepuk atau lebih tepatnya menempeleng kepala Sasuke dan memandang horor kearah Sasuke. "Kanibal!"

"Siapa yang kanibal!"

"Kau! Kau yang mengigitku! Kyaa! Pipiku sudah tidak suci lagi!" Pekik Naruto dengan frustasi dan menjambak helai pirangnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang itu menyeringai saat memikirkan sesuatu yang **ekhemmesumekhem**.dasar ayam mesum *dichidori*

Naruto masih mengomel-ngomel tentang kekejaman Sasuke terhadap pipinya yang amat dia sayangi, tapi dia langsung terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, gadis itu sontak terdiam karena ulah Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto dengan seringaian sadis saat mengetahui gadis itu membatu karenanya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau nambah?"

Naruto berkedip lucu, berusaha mencerna apa saja yang baru saja terjadi. Manik saphirenya menatap tajam kearah Sasuke dengan setajam elang yang mengincar mangsanya.Sasuke masih dengan smirk andalanya saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang kacau, dia terkekeh pelan tapi suara kekehan itu bergantikan doa yang dia panjatkan kepada tuhan dan seringaian serta wajah ekspresi datar itu pun berubah menjadi eskpresi yang err..

...Pengen pup?

**"KUBUNUH KAU UCHIHA MESUM!"**

**"GYAAA!"**

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tobi yang sedang membersihkan kamar Naruto hanya bisa melongo saat melihat kondisi kamar gadis itu yang mengerikan. Pakaian dalam dilantai, tas diatas lemari.

...Dan

Apa itu yang diatas tempat tidur?

...Bra?

Tobi hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak sakit saat melihat seberapa sadisnya kamar gadis tersebut, dia kemudian melirik kearah jam tanganya yang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam.

"Bunuh saja aku.."Gumamnya saat mencium aroma busuk dari kaus kaki Sasuke beserta sepatunya. "Dasar tidak manusia tidak malaikat sama-sama kotor.."

Dia kemudian melihat keluar jendela, memandang kearah bulan purnama yang indah dan menerangi langit konoha saat malam yang indah dan damai, tapi tidak ada kata-kata damai di kota ini...

Dimana iblis berbaur dengan masyarakat...

...Shit! Memikirkanya saja membuatnya ingin melompat kedalam sungai **Stynx**.

Tobi kemudian mengambil secangkir kopi dan meminumnya perlahan seakan-akan dia menikmatinya. Cairan hitam pekat tersebut menyentuh lidahnya dan langsung menguap seakan-akan lidah tersebut adalah batangan besi panas yang bisa menguapkan apa saja yang menyentuhnya.

Dia kemudian berjalan kearah jendela dan menikmati malam yang tenang dan damai . Dia melihat jutaan bintang yang menerangi langit Konoha saat ini, seharusnya malaikat baru itu sudah pulang saat ini tetapi dia belum pulang juga.

"Hahh baka.." Gumamnya tapi dia sedikit terusik saat mendengar teriakan yang amat familiar baginya selama ..

...Bukan teriakan minta ampun manusia saat dia ingin mencabut nyawa mereka...

Tetapi sesuatu yang amat dia benci selama ini...

Mata Tobi langsung berubah menjadi berwarna merah ditengahnya sementara bagian luarnya menjadi hitam pekat . "Homonculus..." Selanjutnya dia melompat keluar jendela dan langsung berlari menuju asal suara, kecepatan larinya diatas rata-rata. Dengan lincah dia melompat dari satu atap keatap lainnya.

Homonculus, nama monster abadi yang amat dia benci, dimana saat akal sehat manusia menjadi gila. Mereka rela melakukan sesuatu yang amat berdosa, membunuh wanita yang sedang mengandung dan mengambil janinya agar dijadikan sebagai manusia buatan...

Dan Tobi hanya bisa berharap semoga saja Naruto atau Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan mahluk itu...

...Semoga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Errr... Apa -apaan ini!

Oke dari pada bicara author minta review

:3 capek juga ngetiknya ...

Thanks for alexis yang mau bantuin ngasih ide!

Jaaa ne^^ jangan lupa review dan sampai jumpa dichap depan :v


	5. Chapter 5

My beautyful angel

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

Fallen angel and Homonculus?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Malam hari dikota Konoha yang tenang diusik dengan teriakan yang memilukan dari seorang wanita. Wanita itu berteriak dengan keras saat mendapati dirinya diikat dan dirantai diatas ranjang. Jujur dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Perasaanya dia tadi berjalan menuju minimarket untuk membeli makanan untuk suaminya, lebih tepatnya racun karena suaminya tidak dapat melihat lagi. Saat dia ingin berjalan pulang tiba-tiba dari belakang dia dibekap oleh sseorang.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak wanita itu emosi,tapi nafasnya tercekat saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berat. Manik biru pucatnya melihat kearah siluet bayangan yang perlahan-lahan mendekat kearahnya.

**"Hahaha...manusia ...lemah...dan menjijikan..."** Wanita itu hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saat merasakan tangan penculiknya menyentuh kulit wajah miliknya. Matanya melebar saat melihat tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya berupa tangan yang melepuh entah karena apa dan aromanya sungguh busuk.

"Kyaaa-hmpphh!" Wanita itu berteriak tapi teriakanya berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki tenggorokanya. Siluet misterius itu memainkan tengorokan wanita itu dengan tanganya, mencakar-cakar tenggorokan wanita itu hingga mendapatkan sesuatu yang menggantung didalam rongga mulutnya.

Wajah wanita itu memucat saat nafas mulai sulit dia dapatkan. Siluet itu mencabut benda menggantung tersebut dan menarik tangannya keluar.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Wanita itu memuntahan darah akibat siluet tersebut. "Brengsek kau! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ran-wanita yang disiksa itu mengumpat pria tersebut dengan kasar tanpa ampun.

Keiko-pria yang menyiksa Ran hanya memasang wajah sadis, wajahnya terlihat saat cahaya bulan menerpa dirinya. Memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya yang hancur dan membusuk sementara bola matanya menggantung.

**"Kalian manusia lebih brengsek daripada kami..."** Ran ingin berteriak, tapi apa daya? Dia harus menahan sakit saat tangan Keiko meremukkan lengannya.

"Kyaa!" Teriakan itu berhasil keluar dari mulut Ran saat tangan kananya dihentakan oleh Keiko, nyaris putus. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Ran, darah menetes kelantai dan membasahinya. "He-hentikan.."Kata Ran dengan terputus-putus sambil melirik tangan kananya yang menggantung.

**"Apa katamu? Aku tidak mendengarnya.."** Keiko menyentuh tangan kanan Ran, wanita itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berteriak saat Keiko menghentakan tangannya sekali lagi sehingga tangan kanan itu berpisah dari tubuhnya. **"Indah..."** Keiko menjilat darah yang berada dipotongan tangan Ran.

Wanita itu berusaha sadar, dia melihat dengan nanar kearah Keiko yang amat menikmati darahnya '**apakah sampai disini saja hidupku...'.** Angin berhembus menambah ketegangan dirumah tua tersebut. Ran hanya bisa memanjatkan doanya kepada tuhan, lucu rasanya... Dulu dia membuang nama tuhan dan memuja setan..sekarang? Sungguh menjijikan!

Keiko mengelus wajah Ran dengan lembut, membuat wanita itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ini membuat Keiko geram dan membentak Ran, Ran hanya memejamkan matanya, enggan melihat pria mengerikan dihadapanya. Dengan kasar Keiko mencakar wajah Ran dan sukses membuat wanita itu berteriak kesakitan, Keiko langsung menarik lidah Ran dan mencabutnya dengan kasar.

"Akhh!" Hanya teriakan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Ran, Keiko menyukai suara Ran. Dia ingin mendengar wanita brengsek ini berteriak memanggil nama tuhan! Sungguh dia memang manusia buatan, akan tetapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa wanita yang disiksanya saat ini adalah ibunya. Wanita yang dengan tega menjual janinnya! **Brengsek!**

**"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu!"** Keiko menjambak helai pirang Ran, bedebah bila dia dikatakan anak durhaka. Tcih! Rasanya dia jijik jika mengakui bahwa wanita yang sedang menahan egonya untuk berteriak ini adalah ibunya.

"B-bre-brengsek.." Tubuh Ran terbanting menghantam tanah, Keiko melempar dirinya seperti boneka mainan dan sukses membuat kepalanya mengalir darah segar. Keiko mengeluarkan sapu tanganya dan menutup hidungnya.

**"Aromamu sungguh busuk!"** Ran menatap tajam kearah Keiko, beraninya pria dihadapanya menyiksa dirinya separah ini! Apa salahnya kepadanya! Dasar semua pria itu brengsek!

Keiko melayangkan kakinya kearah perut Ran, membuat wanita itu terpental dan meringis kesakitan. Tanganya mengambil pisau dengan ukuran panjang dan menggoreskanya diatas perut Ran. Ran mendesis tidak suka saat perutnya dielus oleh orang asing yang tidak jelas asal usulnya tersebut.

Keiko mengerti arti tatapan tajam Ran, dia membenci cara dia menatap dirinya... Seakan-akan sedang menemukan **kotoran sapi** diwajahnya. **"Aku tidak suka caramu menatapku!"** Pisau tersebut langsung menancap di bola mata kiri Ran, wanita itu berteriak saat pisau tersebut diputar-putar oleh Keiko dengan sadisnya, suara teriakan Ran diikuti dengan suara tawa Keiko yang membahana.

Bola mata Ran hancur dan saat Keiko mencabut pisaunya darah menciprat keluar. Lidah Keiko menjulur keluar dan menjilat darah Ran, darah yang pernah memberinya kehidupan walaupun hanya tiga minggu.

**"Aku malas bermain-main..."** Mata Ran melihat kearah Keiko dengan nanar. "**Oka-sama.."** Dan pisau tersebut menancap dikepala Ran, sinar kehidupan dimatanya perlahan-lahan meredup meninggalkan dunia ini diikuti dengan tarikan nafas yang panjang.

"Ne...kenapa cepat sekali selesainya?" Keiko tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang. Dia segela melempar pisau keasal suara tapi yang didapatnya adalah suara besi beradu dan jatuh.

"Ne..Homonculus sepertimu jelek sekali.." Keiko kembali melempar pisau kesosok misterius tersebut, yang jelas-jelas dia mendengar orang yang dihadapinya seringan kapas, suara langkah kakinya tidak terdengar seakan-akan dia terbang.

**"Tenshi!" **Suara tawa menayapa indra pendengaranya, dia sudah geram. Bagaimana bisa malaikat bermain-main dengan homonculus.

"Nani.. Aku bukan malaikat.." Suara langkah kaki terdengar kali ini dan akhirnya sosok tersebut memperlihatkan siluet seorang pria dewasa yang hampir seumuran dengannya.

"Haii.." Pria itu melambaikan tanganya tanpa dosa, seakan-akan dia baru saja menyapa sahabat yang kebetulan lewat. **"Siapa namamu?"** Keiko mengeluarkan katana panjang dari sarungnya sementara pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan meringis sesaat saat melihat katana tersebut.

"Namaku?... Aku amnesia.." Celetuknya tanpa dosa tapi dia harus menghindar dari sabetan pedang katana milik Keiko. "Awww senjata itu akan melukaiku.." Tobi-pria yang menggangu Keiko itu hanya berpura-pura ketakutan dengan setetes air mata untuk menambah kesan ketakutan dalam dirinya.

**"Kau meledekku!"** Pedang tersebut kembali berayun dan berusaha mengenai sang target. Tobi hanya melompat-lompat layaknya sedang menari dipadang rumput dengan bebas, seperti anak kecil yang berlarian dengan kaki telanjang.

"Tobi anak baik, mana mungkin meledek senpai!" Keiko menggeram dan menyabet katananya lagi kali ini, Tobi terlambat menghindar dan harus merelakan tangan kirinya terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Seringaian sadis terpampang diwajah Keiko, dia menyukai warna merah.

**Tes**

Keiko melihat kearah tetesan darah tersebut,tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah noda darah hitam yang membuat Keiko menahan nafasnya saat ini.

"Senjata yang tajam untuk anak kecil sepertimu.." Keiko menajamkan pendengaranya, suara yang penuh kebodohan dan ketololan berganti dengan nada datar dan mengejek. "Kau pasti sangat suka bermain rumah-rumahan.." Keiko mengacungkan katananya kearah Tobi.

"Kawai.." Dan selanjutnya Keiko melancarkan seranganya kearah Tobi yang berhasil menghindarinya tapi sebagai gantinya tubuhnya terlilit oleh cambuk yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Kau benar-benar pria yang tidak berguna..."

**"Arrgghhh!"** Teriak Keiko saat cambuk itu mengikatnya semakin erat sementara itu Tobi memegang cambuk disisi lain dan menariknya. "Sayonara..." Keiko melihat kearah Tobi, cambuk tersebut memotong-motong tubuhnya dan hanya satu kalimat yang berhasil lolos dari mulutnya sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

**"Sh-shinigami..."**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxOxoxoxox**

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha dimalam hari, Naruto dengan semangatnya menjilat eskrim coklat ditanganya begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang menikmati eskrim vanilanya.

"Ne..teme ayo pulang..."

"Sebentar lagi dobe.. Anikimu tidak akan membunuhmu.."

"Tapi perasaanku tidak enak.." Naruto meraba tengkuk lehernya dan memperhatikan sekeliling, sekali-sekali dia menangkap siluet pink memata- matai mereka berdua sedari tadi.

"Ayo pulang teme.." Naruto menarik tangan kanan Sasuke sementara itu Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang memasang jurus terkutuk miliknya. "Onegai~" **pupy eyes...**

Sasuke mencubit hidung Naruto gemas dan tentu saja menuai protes dari yang mempunyai hidung, Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. "Ayo Sasuke...aku takut aniki membakar rumah..."Ucap Naruto yang melempar dusta kepada Tobi.

...

Tobi yang sedang berjalan kembali ke apartemenya membetulkan letak jaket yang menutupi bagian kiri tubuhnya sehingga tanganya yang sudah lenyap tersebut tidak membuat orang-orang panik. Dia menggosok hidungnya yang gatal. "Hachim!"

**' Aku akan minta cuti karena sakit... Ehh.. Sejak kapan shinigami bisa sakit?'**

...

"Kau pikir anikimu sebodoh apa eoh?!" Seru Sasuke sambil menggetok kepala Naruto dan tentu saja Sasuke mendapatkan balasan yang tidak kalah sadis, Naruto menendang bokongnya dan sukses membuat Sasuke terjatuh dan mencium tanah.

"Sakit teme?"Tanya Naruto tanpa dosa saat melihat Sasuke mencium tanah.

"Tidak dobe, cuma.." Sasuke berdiri dan memasang senyum bak malaikat jatuh, tapi tidak bagi Naruto yang didalam kepalanya sudah berbunyi alaram berbahaya. " Aku ingin membunuhmu!". Sasuke mencekik Naruto dengan sadis, tidak mencekiknya dengan kuat hanya saja dia mengguncang tubuh Naruto sehingga tubuh itu bergoyang kedepan dan kebelakang dan pada akhirnya jatuh kebelakang diikuti Sasuke yang juga tidak bisa menjaga keseimbanganya.

Kedua remaja itu terjatuh, wajah Naruto memerah karena merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya. "Berdiri teme, ber-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat merasakan lonjakan energi dalam sekala besar. Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau merasakannya dobe?"

"Energi ini, bukan milik iblis tapi pancaranya gelap sekali..." Sasuke menganguk setuju dan beranjak berdiri dari tubuh Naruto, dia mengulurkan tanganya dihadapan Naruto untuk membantunya berdiri. Naruto menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri, mereka berdua kemudian berlari keasal energi tersebut dengan cepat dan entah mengapa? Perasaan mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

...

"Kau mau aku apa? Dan melakukan apa?" Tanya Tobi beruntun terhadap salah satu rekan Shinigaminya itu, "Erin? Kau ingin aku membuka tempat penginapan untuk malaikat?"

"Gomene senpai, aku juga terpaksa.."Ucap Erin, shinigami berambut hitam dengan warna perak diujung rambutnya itu mengantupkan kedua tanganya didepan wajahnya- memohon belas kasihan dari seniornya tersebut.

"Dan? Ini wilayah turotorial ku bagaimana kalau dia berada diwilayah Jim? Atau Luka?"

"Makanya, aku bersyukur dia jatuh disini" Erin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terserah apa maumu, tapi bila dia membuat masalah aku pastikan dia akan jatuh kedasar tartarus!"

"Dasar raja kejam!"

"Kalau tidak kejam bukan Shinigami namanya baka?!"

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti disebuah lorong gang gelap, mereka berdua berjalan kedalam gang tersebut.

"Ittai.." Naruto refleks memeluk Sasuke saat mendengarkan suara rintihan, gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan disana. Perlahan-lahan sesosok siluet berjalan mendekati mereka, Sasuke refleks memasang posisi siaga dan berdiri didepan Naruto untuk melindunginya.

Siluet itu perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan sosok seorang gadis, gadis tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda dan mata berwarna emerald. "Ittai yo..." Suaranya terdengar lirih "onegai..." Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Gaara-kun.."

'Brukh

Gadis bersurai pink itu terjatuh pingsan, mulutnya tak berhenti-henti menggumamkan nama seseorang. Naruto berlari kearah gadis itu, Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Naruto menyentuh lengan gadis itu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat merasakan pancaran energi yang sama sepertinya, tapi milik gadis ini kacau seakan-akan dia dikendalikan.

"Kenapa dobe?"

"Kita bawa dia pulang teme.." Naruto mengalungkan lengan gadis itu dilehernya. "Bantu teme, jangan jadi patung pajangan" desis Naruto saat melihat Sasuke membatu ditempat, Sasuke berdecak sebal dan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Teme!"

"Iya Okaa-san.." Kata Sasuke setengah menyindir dan menggendong gadis itu ala bridal style, dia harus meringis saat telapak tangan Naruto menghantam punggungnya dengan keras.

"Sakit!"

"Salahmu sendiri teme no baka!"

"Dasar dobe."

"Cepat bawa dia pulang teme!"

"Urusai!"

...

Kedua remaja itu berjalan kearah apartemen Naruto, Sasuke membaringkan gadis itu diatas sofa dan dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Kenapa sepi? Apa Hinata belum bangun?" Kata Sasuke, tapi pertanyaanya terjawab saat menangkap sosok Hinata didepan pintu kamar dengan wajah pucat pasi-pingsan lagi.

"O-oiii Hinata-chan!" Seru Naruto sambil berlari kearah Hinata, gadis indigo itu kembali tidak menyadarkan dirinya. Naruto meletakan tanganya diatas kening Hinata dan berteriak. "Panas!" Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya saat melihat reaksi Naruto." Dia demam dobe, kompres kepalanya." Naruto membatu ditempat, baru dua hari ia berada didunia manusia, kepalanya serasa ingin pecah saat mempelajari tingkah manusia.

"Dobe, IQmu jongkok atau tiarap?" Kata Sasuke dengan sadis dan berjalan kearah dapur, suara air mengalir terdengar dan berhenti saat Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto dengan baskom kecil serta handuk kecil didalamnya.

"Kompres." Naruto menganguk dan mengambil handuk itu tanpa memerasnya, tanpa perasaan dia meletakan handuk basah total itu diatas wajah Hinata. Sasuke nyaris menumpahkan semua isi baskomnya, emosinya sudah mencapai puncaknya saat kelewat sweatdrope ditempat.

"BAKA DOBE!"

.

Naruto kini duduk dengan posisi berlutut dan tangan kananya mengelus bakpao cuma-cuma dari Sasuke, dia membatin miris seberapa sadisnya Sasuke saat memukul kepalanya tanpa perasaan dan dia harus mencatat satu catatan peringatan dilaporanya.

...Jangan mencoba membuat manusia marah.

"Hahh" Sasuke menghela nafas lelah setelah mengompres Hinata, dia sedikit bernafas lega saat mengetahui panas Hinata sedikit reda dan tidak seperti tadi, manik onixnya melirik kearah gadis bersurai pink yang terlelap disebelah Hinata.

"Oii dobe.." Sasuke nyari menampar wajah dihadapanya, tadi dia memanggil gadis itu tapi yang didapatnya gadis itu melesat kearahnya dan menghadapnya dengan wajah yang berjarak sepuluh senti. "Tidak usah sedekat itu.." Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto agar menjauh sedikit,uratnya tercetak jelas dipelipisnya.

"Nani teme, kau mau membunuhku?"

"Aku cuma ingin tahu, bagaimana bila Tobi mengetahui kita membawa wanita lain?"

"Paling kau disangka membawa pela-hmpphh!" Naruto nyaris terjungkang kebelakang saat menerima hantaman bantal dari Sasuke, remaja itu menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Jaga ucapanmu baka dobe..."

"Kau kenapa sih Sasuke? Pms?"

"Siapa yang pms!" Sasuke melancarkan serangan berikutnya kepada Naruto, Naruto tak mau kalah dan membalas lemparan bantal kearah Sasuke.

"Rasakan ini pantat ayam!"

"Kau anak idiot!"

"Hitam!"

"Kuning!"

"Ayam!"

"Kucing!"

"Sepertinya asyik, boleh aku bergabung?" Naruto dan Sasuke menghentikan aksi melempar bantal mereka, Naruto melihat kearah gadis bersurai pink yang ditolongnya tadi, gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan manis. Wajah Naruto menjadi pucat pasi dan tertawa hambar.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun.."

"Sejak kalian bermain, boleh aku ikut?"

"A-ano..."

"Kenapa tidak lanjut bermain?" Tanya gadis itu dengan senyum polos diwajahnya, manik emeraldnya menatap Naruto sesaat dan menyeringai. "Kau.." Naruto langsung memberi tatapan kepada gadis itu agar tidak membongkar rahasianya, gadis itu menganguk dan melihat kearah Sasuke. "Aku belum memperkenalkan namaku kann?"

Kedua remaja itu menganguk singkat. "Namaku, Haruno Sakura..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Tobi kepada Erin, mereka berdua sedang duduk diatas atap gedung tinggi, seakan-akan mereka tidak takut pada ketinggian tersebut. "Ya, senpai pasti mengenalnya kann?"

"Aku kurang mengenalnya sih.." Tobi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi yang kudengar dia dibuang dari dunia atas kann?"

"Benar.." Erin mengeluarkan buku catatan berwarna hitam dari jubahnya. " Dia salah satu malaikat bermasalah."

"Aku juga punya satu dirumah."

"Tidak senpai, Naruto masih netral.." Tobi menganguk saat mendengar posisi Naruto saat ini, gadis itu bisa saja menjadi shinigami atau malaikat seutuhnya.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

"Dia menjalin hubungan dengan iblis.."

"Lantas?"

"Iblis ini bernama Gaara, Sabaku Gaara." Tobi menganguk saat mendengar nama yang cukup familiar untuknya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Gaara..." Tobi berjalan ke tepi atap dan melihat kebawah dan memperhatikan mobil yang lalu lalang dibawah sana.

"Kenapa senpai?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi.." Erin membatu ditempat saat suara Tobi berubah datar . Suasana digedung itu cukup mencekam dan sepi tapi suasana itu diisi dengan teriakan atau rontaan.

"Senpai..."

"Erin, kuperkenalkan kau pada Gaara.." Tobi menjentikan jarinya dan langsung saja rantai yang entah muncul dari mana meluncur kebagian belakang gedung dan mengangkat sesosok pria dengan pakaian yang sudah kumal dan acak-acakan.

"Di-dia.."

"Iblis pasir Gaara..." Erin menganguk. Tobi berjalan mendekat kepada Gaara, tanganya memegang dagu Gaara dan mengangkatnya agar wajahnya menatap dirinya langsung. Manik zamrud Gaara menatap tajam kearah kedua shinigami itu, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dua orang shinigami saat ini dan salah satunya merupakan penjaga tartarus.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku.." Desis Gaara tak suka saat wajahnya disentuh. "Katakan kepadaku, dimana kekasihmu?"

"Sampai matipun tak akan kukatakan.."

Erin bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya, tapi isyarat tangan dari Tobi cukup membuatnya menghentikan aksinya.

"Sabaku Gaara, manusia memiliki kesabaran begitu juga dengan malaikat.." Rantai-rantai itu seakan ditarik dan membuat tubuh Gaara ikut tertarik, Gaara berteriak saat merasakan setiap anggota tubuhnya nyaris lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Katakan, karena Haruno Sakura yang kuketahui sudah kutemukan..."

"Lantas! Mengapa kau menanyaiku padahal kau sudah menemukanya!"

Manik onix Tobi melirik kearah Erin sekilas, shinigami itu menganguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah cermin. Gaara memperhatikan cermin itu dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Sabaku Gaara, apa kau habis berkelahi? Karena tubuhmu penuh luka.."

"Apa pedulimu terhadapku!"

"Aku tidak akan membunuh iblis yang bersikap manis sepertimu.." Gaara berkeringat dingin saat merasakan hawa membunuh yang cukup besar menguar dari Erin.

"Biar kujelaskan.." Gaara menahan nafasnya saat melihat Tobi berjalan kearah Gaara. "Sakuramu ada dua, salah satunya adalah pengikut Orochimaru.."

"Bukanya ular itu sudah mati!"

"Mati?" Erin terkekeh geli saat mendengarnya. "Sejak kapan iblis bisa mati sebelum terkena sabetan pedang tartarus?" Erin melirik kearah Tobi yang menghela nafas dan menatap tajam dirinya.

"Pedang tartarus hanya mi-" ucapan Gaara terhenti saat melihat ujung pedang berada didepanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya, pedang tersebut berwarna hitam mengkilap dan senada dengan sarungnya.

"Pedang itu bukanlah mitos, aku memilikinya..." Kalau ada lubang disebelahnya, Gaara ingin melompat masuk kedalamnya dan enggan keluar lagi. "Jadi kenapa kau memamerkan pedangmu? Ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ide yang bagus.." Gaara meringis saat pedang tersebu menyentuh kulit lehernya. "Tapi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu.."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bujuk Sakura palsu agar datang digedung ini. Jika dia menolak bunuh dia.."

"Kau gila! Suruhan Orochimaru itu semua kuat!"

"Gampang, Erin akan menemanimu.." Erin menganguk dan berjalan kearah Gaara dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Aku akan menjadi kucing yang manis.." Dan dia berubah menjadi seekor kucing persia berwarna hitam.

"Dan kau akan kemana?" Tanya Gaara sambil menatap Tobi yang kembali memasukan pedangnya kedalam sarungnya. "Aku.. Aku akan membantu bila keadaanya sangat buruk.."

"Kau takut?"

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dalam sekali tebasan..."

"Jadi siapa nama pengikut Orochimaru kali ini?"

"Tayuya.."

Tbc

A/N: oke capek! *tepar* ngetik lewat hp itu awesome!

Review ne ^^/


End file.
